


Play Steady On

by pickledragon



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Piano, Zine: Boku no Broadway | A BNHA Musicals Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Yagi Toshinori through the lens of Pierre Bezukhov - the loss, and the joy, as well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Play Steady On

When All Might can't do anything else, he plays. He performs like he used to, back before the world was on fire and he should have been too.

He's never been one for quick arpeggios, lilting melodies. All Might? He prefers long, layered chords, a development that carries through an entire piece until its climax. He reveres the build-up, the release: the constants he's chosen to cling to. It's the hope that one day, any minute now, he may look up from the ivory keys and see that everything has become anew again.

He plays, steady on into the night.


End file.
